1. Field
One or more non-limiting embodiments relate to a system and method for the simplified and personalized display and control of complex machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control of sophisticated and complex machinery in a simplified system for display is of paramount importance. When an operator of a complex machine, such as a farm tractor needs to control multiple features and function of the device, that operator is often confronted with a technical overload. For example, in farm tractors, there are typically independent critical systems and independent interfaces for the tractor and also for an implement and/or attachment of the tractor performing work functions. These multiple systems often include independent monitoring capabilities. In other words, a first display may be tied to the tractor GPS navigation positioning, a second display may display liquid dispensing information, a third display shows the planter controls and a fourth, the tractor steering controls. There are thus four different displays each one of which controls a product; monitors material flow, monitors the tubes for distributing seed/inputs, or displays various selected camera views. The sheer quantity of consoles is not only difficult and confusing to use, but can also block the operator's critical view outside the tractor cab. Moreover, when an operator wants to make an adjustment he/she has to decide which console to touch or which button to touch. Instantaneous decision making also involves typical questions like “how do I change that parameter or address that problem?” or “how do I access the right information to change the parameter?” Often each display is too complicated or too inadequate to quickly address these questions.